Ex's and Ohhhs!
by kitsune-x-raven
Summary: Bent out of shape after a breakup, Sasuke agrees to a night out in hopes of drowning his worries and bringing home a promising bed partner- or two. The last thing he expects is to bring home his longtime friend who has secretly been in love with him for ages; and damn. Naruto packs one hell of a joyride. Pairing: NaruSasu! Warning: YAOI, Modern-AU, Confrontation, LEMONS!


A late Friday evening found Naruto and Neji heading uptown to the boys' favorite club. Sasuke had been missing in action for about five weeks, (not that Naruto had been counting), and when Neji commented on it, the young blonde decided that it was time for them to team up and make Sasuke get out of the house.

Neji was the one voted to call Sasuke and convince him to come, and knowing about the reason Sasuke had been distant lately led Neji to use more drastic methods of persuasion.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Well really, the entire hookup was doomed before it started. It's easy to tell when one person is holding themselves back from giving you their all. Perhaps that was the allure of it- the quiet longing for post-coital sweet talk, rides home from work, dates at the most expensive avenues, and weekends spent cuddling together. Sasuke had always wanted a little more than just the best sex he's ever had, (Sasuke gave the silverette his virginity, would he even know what the best sex in town was if it bit him on the ass?) He had been waiting in vain for his lover to take the next step.

Sasuke whispered to no one in particular, lost in his thoughts,'At first I just wanted to fuck, but then I got greedy... because honestly, in the end I wanted you to love me.'

It was the sound of ringing that shook the depressed young man out of his daydreaming so hard that Sasuke dropped the book he'd long since forgotten about.

Sasuke answered the phone after the fifth ring.

"What do you want Neji?" The ravenette demanded coldly.

"Hello to you too, Sasuke" the lavender eyed Hyuuga responded in a warm tone, "Naruto and I are heading uptown for a few drinks. You haven't been out in awhile and we decided that you should join us," Neji responded.

"...Tonight is on me."

Miffed at the bold declaration that his plans had been made for him, the raven asked suspiciously, "Why the hell would I be inclined to do that?"

"Because you haven't gotten up off your ass in weeks, Sasuke. This isn't like you!" the long-haired man chided.

"I don't see how any of what I do has anything to do with either of you."

'Damn, he is in a seriously bitchy mood.'

"Bullshit. We are still your friends, Uchiha. We just want you to have some fun and get out there again. I've got two old friends of yours here looking to hook up. So long as you make it known that you're interested, I have the feeling that they will both be willing to go home with you tonight," the audible smirk almost made Sasuke chuckle.. almost. "Sasuke... Don't let that bastard win." Neji answered the last bit softly not wanting Naruto, who was behind him, to overhear. Sasuke was silent for a few moments , making Neji slightly concerned that he had hung up.

Sasuke sighed, he could appreciate a good threesome when it was offered to him. As it was, there wouldn't be anyone else offering him release anytime soon with that bastard having run off.

'A good consolation fuck might be nice.'

"I'll be there in 25 minutes. Our usual place right?"

"Yeah, see you soon Sasuke," and with that Neji hung up, turning towards Naruto, "He'll come." He announced, satisfied.

"Oh yeah! Let's do this." Naruto pumped his fist in the air and tossed back a double shot, his veins thrummed with anticipation.

Neji just hoped that this wouldn't backfire.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A quick shower and shave found a flawless black 2015 Porsche Cayman Coupe flying down the highway with new speakers (thanks the the asshole of an ex.) blasting Temporary Bliss by The Cab as a middle finger to the past and the man who tainted it.

Stepping out of the Porsche, Sasuke headed towards the classy bar, whose flirty sign read 'Zoetrope'. After a second of wondering if Neji's sixth sense would let the older male know the moment he arrived, said Huuga materialized near the raven and slipped a small bag into the inner pocket of Sasuke's suit jacket before he could react. The cynical teen smirked- it was Xanax.

 **'Fuck yes! Neji always knows how to party.'**

After gaining entrance to the club thanks to the fake I.D. Naruto's ex-boyfriend, Gaara, made him as a going-away gift when they graduated high school and he moved to California, the boys decided to have a little fun for Sasuke's 19th birthday. That was the night they first kissed eachother...

The two gorgeous men made their way through the stylish club. Men and women alike found their eyes following the handsome young ravens who headed toward a secluded round booth on the second floor.

As Sasuke sat down, Naruto looked met him with the brightest of smiles as he introduced the newcomer to another raven and two brunettes that had gone to the same high school. If Sasuke could recall correctly- they had been introduced as Utakata, Kankuro, and Shizuka respectively. He briefly wondered which two would be going home with him and took a long swallow of the purple margarita Naruto had just pushed his way.

Neji stood and clapped him on the shoulder suddenly, looking at Utakata before announcing that they needed more drinks, which the youngest ravenette quickly volunteered to help with.

Sasuke scoffed. ' _The boy can't be more than 16 with a fake ID. Never pegged the Hyuuga for a cradle robber.'_

Unseen by those still seated, Neji fondled Utakatas' rear making the young boy blush, at which Neji smirked.

Back at the booth, Shizuka and Kankuro were reliving stories with Sasuke and Naruto on how the two met in high school.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 _The ravenette sophomore walked through the halls of Konoha High. He was a new student there and as such he didn't know the layout all too well. He had refused the tour of the school when an annoying pink haired girl had tried flirting with him. Why couldn't the girls see that he wasn't interested? Like, at all... He didn't like girls. They were needy, demanding, and always desired only what they wanted and held no regard to their partner. He preferred guys._

 _Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt somebody run into him, thus knocking him to the ground._

 _"I am so sorry, dude! Are you okay?"_

 _Sasuke glared up at the blonde now towering over him with a hand held out to help him up. He ignored the offered hand and stood on his own. He was dusting off his uniform when the boy spoke again._

 _"I didn't mean to knock you over, I'm just in a hurry. I'm definitely gonna be lat-" The chatty blonde tried to explain but Sasuke just looked at him and sighed, "Don't do it again."_

 _A bright grin lite up the teens face at the new kids' attractive voice, "Sure! Won't happen again. I'm Naruto by the way, Uzumaki Naruto. Who are you?"_

 _"Uchiha Sasuke." He stated simply._

 _"Nice to meet you, Sasuke. What class do you have next?" the tall and tanne- the idiot asked._

 _"Economics with Umino."_

 _"Really? Me too, let's walk together." Naruto offered._

 _'Might as well,' Sasuke thought._ _ **'**_ _He obviously knows where he is going'._

 _"Fine, let's go." The Sasuke stated and allowed Naruto to lead the way._

 _They made it to class two minutes after the bell._

 _"So nice that you could join us for class Uzamaki-kun, please take your seat," The teacher, a brunette with a scar across his nose said sternly, yet fondly, to the bubbly blonde._

 _"Sorry, Iruka-sensei.' Naruto_ mumbled _before turning to sit in the back corner next to a kid with spiky brown hair and upside down triangles on his face. On the other side, a seat was vacated, but held a red backpack next to it signifying it was taken._

 _"Ah, you must be Uchiha-san." The teacher smiled at him as he nodded, '' It's nice to meet you; I am Umino Iruka. You can call me by either name or just 'Sensei'." Sasuke nodded again. He was told to take his seat in the back by Naruto and in front of the kid he was talking to now._

 _"Where is Gaara?" The blond asked gesturing toward the empty seat next to him._

 _"Went to the bathroom." The kid turned toward him, "Hey, I'm Inuzuka Kiba. Nice to meet you."_

 _"Same. Who's Gaara?" He couldn't help but ask. Before either of them could answer him a short fiery redhead walked into the room, handed a slip to the teacher and walked back toward them taking the empty seat. Naruto smiled at him and leaned to his right for a soft kiss._

 _"Hey babe."_

 _There was a light pink blush on Gaara's face but he gave Naruto a small smile before noticing Sasuke. "Hello, I'm Sabaku Gaara. You must be Uchiha Sasuke, the transfer student." His voice was quiet and surprisingly deep for such a small guy._

 _"That's right," The stoic raven said quietly as well, so he wouldn't be caught by Iruka, who had begun teaching the class again._

 _"Ne, Gaara can I come over tonight?" Naruto asked Gaara who was obviously his boyfriend._

 _"Yeah sure, father is working late tonight and Temari is spending the night at Nara's house. Oh, and Kankuro finally moved in with Kaguya, though they're not in any defined relationship. The house will be empty." Gaara replied._

 _"Oh, really now. I would_ hate _to pass up such an opportunity," Naruto said with a sly grin on his face leaving no imagination for what they would be doing tonight, and by the way the redheads cheeks matched his hair, Sasuke could also tell who was topping._

 _"Hey! Will you two stop planning your love-fest and pay attention?" Kiba said._

 _"Since when do you care about classes?" Gaara asked the brunette._

 _"Since Hinata got on my case about it last semester." Kiba said dejectedly and winced._

 _"Ahh, yeah.." Naruto snorted and busted into quiet giggles at the memory. Sasukes' attention was glued to the cute way his mouth turned up. "Hinata can be pretty fucking scary. After that prank on her sister and Pops, I don't plan on ever getting on her bad side again." He wiped the tears clinging to his seriously long, blonde lashes._

 _'Whose eyes are that attractive? Damn Dobe.'_

 _"Tell her I said 'Hi'." Naruto chuckled. Kiba nodded._

 _For some reason Sasuke felt that he pretty much found his group of friends for high school._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As a popular song by The Weeknd came on, Shizuka and Kanuro got up to go dance, throwing Sasuke looks which he shook his head to. The teen wanted to sit back and watch their bodies move. If they couldn't even turn him on, he'd look somewhere else to get a good fuck.

This left Sasuke temporarily alone with Naruto.

Onyx orbs took a moment to roam freely over Naruto's tanned face as the blonde launched into stories of what had been happening in the last month that Sasuke was off the radar. Distracted from his initial plans, Sasuke was enraptured by the bare emotions pouring out of Naruto as he confesses to really missing having Sasuke around.

The dark haired teens' heartstrings were pulled painfully tight by Narutos' expression and the angst in his friends' eyes as the dobe zoned out in thought.

Interested and feeling somewhat guilty, Sasuke slid a bit closer to Naruto and put his arm over the back rest, almost behind the blonde and angled their knees toward each other so that they were face-to-face. "Well, I guess we'll have to see what we can do to fix that," he said in a smooth melodic voice and offers Naruto the most genuine smile he's ever seen.

The blonde felt his heart skip a couple beats in his chest as he realised that was directed toward him alone.

Looking away from his friend, Sasuke grabbed the mixed drink in front of him and glanced around the bar wondering where Neji and Utakata had ran off to during his conversion with the dobe beside him... and saw the most disgusting person walk into the bar.

It was Kabuto, the last person he had wanted to see tonight. He was on the arm of an older man with silver hair a lighter shade than his own- only he looked like a douche because his was slicked back, unlike Kabuto who had recently started wearing it in a low ponytail similar in style to Sasuke's older brother, Itachi.

Sasuke clenched his fist, his knuckles turning white as he glared at the couple.

Naruto was momentarily confused when he saw Sasuke freeze and turned his head to see what had shocked Sasuke so much. All he saw was an innocent, if dirty minded couple who were slightly older than them. The young men had a clear view of Kabuto sliding into a booth behind his escort as he whispered in the older man's ear and received a grab to his upper thigh in response. This evening, like every other, Kabuto looked calculating and coy.

Before Naruto could say anything to the teen beside him, Sasuke stormed over to the table the silver haired men were sitting at. His usually upheld calm and aloof demeanor had _not_ accompanied him tonight. The glare that the young Uchiha gave the two silverettes was filled with undeniable blood lust.

"Oh, Sasuke. How surprising to see you here... after all I heard you were hiding in your apartment after you got your little heart broken." Kabuto quietly taunted, as he leaned forward. The man straightened, "I don't suppose you've met. This is my husband, Suigetsu," Kabuto said adoringly and without a hint of remorse as he turned to smile at the older male beside him. Suigetsu looked Sasuke up and down but appeared to be more amused than intimidated by the raven haired Uchiha's demeanor.

Sasuke's eyes widened at that last statement.

' _Husband? Since when has Kabuto been wedded? This is the first time that he's ever been out in public with a ring on his hand!'_

Before he could get anything out, Kabuto spoke again, "Suigutsu, this is Sasuke. We met through his elder brother, Itachi. Itachi had set up a meeting for an internship at the company some time ago and I interviewed him."

"Ahhh, so this is Itachi's little brother?" Suigetsu looked at Sasuke knowingly.

 _'What? Is he being condescending now? Does he pity me because I have big shoes to fill? That I live in my brothers shadow?'_

It pissed Sasuke the hell off.

"I have heard a lot about you from your brother. I am Hozuki Suigetsu." He held out his hand toward Sasuke for a handshake but Sasuke wasn't paying attention to him any longer. He was staring at Kabuto with deceivingly emotionless eyes as he asked, voice shaking with disgust, "So this is who you replaced me with, huh?"

Kabuto sighed.

"Sasuke, I never replaced you with anyone. Our relationship was purely a physical one. Nothing more, nothing less. I am sorry you thought it was going to lead to something serious." The younger silverette began, as if he was discussing something as insignificant as the material of tie he'd prefer to be bound with in bed. Kabuto wiped the corner of his eye as if to make sure his liner hadn't smeared, "My husband is frequently gone on business and I get lonely, _you understand_." Kabuto was completely nonchalant with his response, casually laying his head on Suigetsu's shoulder and stroking his bicep.

His words made Sasuke flinch slightly but before the spitfire raven could respond, he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him against a solid chest. Sasuke blinked in surprise as he tilted his head back and saw something he wasn't expecting; Naruto holding him and smiling at the two men he had been confronting.

"Hey babe, I was wondering where you had gone off to," The blond looked down at them, as if bored and stared at Kabuto and Suigetsu "friends of yours?" He asked.

"N-no they're not. I just mistakenly thought they were some people I knew." Sasuke hesitated before answering. ' _What the hell is Naruto doing? Shit. Why do I like that he's holding me protectively_?'Sasuke's thoughts were running rampant. He hadn't known that Naruto had that much strength in his arms. He couldn't help but feel his cheeks heat up slightly with the way Naruto's torso was pressed firmly against his back.

"Good, then let's not bother them anymore, the others are waiting."

Naruto released Sasuke's waist and grabbed his hand. Neither of them saw the way Kabuto's eyes trailed after the muscular, tanned blonde with a snake-like expression or his husband, who frowned slightly.

Naruto delighted in dragging him by the hand toward their booth where Neji and Utakata had finally returned, both looking slightly rumpled and the Huuga's shirt freshly untucked.

Moments before they rounded the corner and reached their destination, Naruto let go of his hand and Sasuke couldn't help feel slightly disappointed. He swept that feeling aside.

"What was _that_ , Naruto?" Sasuke demanded, refusing to be shaken by what just happened.

Naruto stopped beside him and stared at the ground, his hair was hiding his eyes but Sasuke could see that he was frowning. "I-I, I don't know Sasuke. I just couldn't stand the look on your face when they were talking to you. Who were they?" Naruto asked him.

Sasuke looked away. He didn't want to answer Naruto because he didn't want the bubbly blonde to think any less of him. He also knew the dobe would just be hurt if he didn't tell him, though he probably had an idea as to what had been going on. He let out a sigh. "Kabuto, the one with the ponytail, and I were recently in a short relationship."

That had Naruto looking down at him with wide eyes.

"Don't misunderstand Naruto, it was just physical, there weren't supposed to be any feelings between us..." He trailed off. "But I screwed up." The raven finally added in a whisper.

Sasuke paused to blink away the tears of anger that were gathering in the corners of his eyes and tipped his head up with a sigh, "I thought I had fallen hard for him... and right when I was going to confess, he dumped me." The raven shook his head. "But after tonight, I'm certain that what I thought I felt wasn't love. I could never love someone who would cheat on their spouse or dump their boyfriend with no remorse and not give them a reason as to why."

Sasuke stopped talking as he let what he had said sink in and met Naruto's powder blue gaze.

"So that's why you've been staying in your house not doing anything? He broke your heart." Naruto said with a pained look on his handsome face.

Sasuke shrugged. "More or less, but I'd like to know... Naruto, why did you call me 'Babe' and act like a jealous boyfriend?" Sasuke looked down then, honestly baffled.

At the silence that followed, searching black orbs met intimidated blue ones on the verge of telling everything. Naruto leaned up against the wall and scratched his head, taking a moment to collect himself. He swallowed and seemed to be in an internal debate. After he came to a decision he looked Sasuke in the eyes and confessed, "I like you Sasuke, and not in a friend kind of way; but an 'I crave the connection with your soul and want you to ravish me until I lose myself in you' kind of way... I've been in love with you for awhile." Naruto held his gaze while he confessed and Sasuke could see that he wasn't lying.

Sasuke had spent years convinced that the connection between them was normal.

They hadn't been soulmates or anything but deep down, he knew it was more than 'friends'. The ravenette had never dared to move past drunken kisses on the street walking home together from parties because, unlike Naruto, he wasn't a born romantic trying to scope out love the minute it bloomed, and he hadn't been shallow enough to just sleep with one of his friends that was possibly willing when Naruto seemed like he was trying to get something started. Sasuke was stunned as he realized right there like he'd been shot with an arrow; that he loved Naruto just as he was.

The raven felt guilty for never persuing a relationship with his first crush. He figured it would end up one sided and eventually burn out if he pushed for something serious; destined to hurt him in the end as retribution for falling for his first true friend. At that moment the raven just couldn't find his voice to tell the gorgeous dobe that, so he settled for using his actions.

Sasuke grabbed the younger man collar and crushed his mouth against Naruto's unsuspecting one.

Naruto froze for a second before he started kissing back with equal fervor. The he came up for breath and panted as he rested his forehead on Sasuke's chest with a grin. Looking up into those gorgeous black eyes at half-mast gazing back at him with surprise- maybe even lust... The blonde leaned up and whispered into his favorite raven haired friend's ear.

 _"Do you want to get out of here?"_

A shiver of anticipation ran through Sasuke's body at this and he didn't even pause to think about his response, _"Hell yeah."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sasuke walked Naruto out to his Porsche and climbed in next to him. "Can I ask you something before this goes any further?"

Naruto nodded.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you liked me? For the most part, we grew up together. As friends, we shared everything. Why couldn't you tell me how you felt? Maybe then I would've realized our bonds were destined to lead to more than just friends. I mean, _you_ were my first love.."

It nearly broke Narutos heart to hear Sasuke's tone of voice. They realized at the same time that if they had _confessed_ earlier on, neither of them would've had to feel the pain of so much heartbreak. Naruto swallowed hard as Sasuke spoke

and knew he owed the loving raven an apology.

"It was because we were so close that I was afraid. You weren't 'out' back then like I was. I knew you'd considered dating other guys but I didn't know until later that you had been legitimately interested. I was terrified of scaring you off if you had felt differently than I did and I refused to do something to ruin the only good relationship I had left in my life after Gaara left." Naruto sighed and covered his face with his right hand. "You were the only good thing I could count on... and instead of coming clean, I caused us both heartaches by taking the coward's route. I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I should've known better than to think I was going to lose you."

The Uchiha shook his head at the irony.

The gentle touch of Sasuke's hand brought his dobe's attention back where he wanted it and Sasuke slowly leaned in for another kiss. "I'll forgive you on one condition," he paused and looked deep into Naruto's eyes, "don't hold back when it comes to us, okay?"

This earned a smirk from the ecstatic blonde who launched across the small space and gave his lover another bruising kiss that flooded their veins with white hot excitement and left the boys out of breath and panting. As Sasuke leaned closer to buckle the younger teen in, he bit Naruto's swollen bottom lip, "Let's get out of here- ne?" and they hit the highway going ninety.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Less than ten minutes later, and the boys are pulling up in front of the new house Naruto inherited last summer.

" _Fuck_ ," Sasuke had barely gotten out of the car and locked the Porsche before Naruto attacked his lips and backed him up to the front door. Sasuke groaned when the attractive (...and shirtless?) blonde pulled away to fit the key in the lock. The taller male put one hand on either side of the dobe's head and pressed his straining erection against Naruto's plump ass.

 _"Oh, god,"_ Naruto whined, _"You don't understand how long I've wanted to do this with you, Sasuke."_ Which sent delectable shivers up the young Uchiha's back and down to his groin.

Suddenly, the door was open and the teens stumbled inside together. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him down the hall at a fast pace. Onyx eyes locked on the plump lips, abused from rough kisses. Oh, Sasuke wasn't done with those lips. Not by a long shot.

The boys launched through a door and came to a stop inside a room with lush burgundy carpets and a huge California King Size four-poster bed.

Still holding Naruto's hand, the raven jerked his lover towards him until their bodies were pressed flush together. He smirked as he felt Naruto's dick twitch against his hip and angled himself to grind down lightly.

Naruto saw stars. It wasn't as if Naruto had never had sex before, he had been with both men and women- but this encounter was completely different and made all the other encounters pale in comparison. Was it because Naruto was with someone he loved this time? Yes, surely these fireworks are because it's with Sasuke. He was always meant to love Sasuke like this.

Nose to nose, and as if the teme could hear the inner ramblings of the beautiful blonde, Sasuke whispered, _"I love you, Dobe."_

Powder blue eyes swimming with tears met jet black irises and Naruto reached up to caress his lover's face, _"I love you too, babe, believe it."_

The endearment reminded Sasuke of the altercation at the club and the raven briefly wondered why he had to have his heart broken before he could see his and Naruto's love for what it was, but Sasuke swore that he would keep this reminder to be good to Naruto and to never let him go.

Naruto reached down and cupped his lover's stiffening length. _"Tell me what you want Sasuke..."_ He said seductively as he licked and nipped at the shell of the raven's ear. The mischievous blonde smirked at the shudder that ran through Sasukes body when Naruto slanted his lips over the older boys' neck and began to suck- hard.

 _"O-Ohhh! Nngh,"_ delicious and unintelligible noises were pouring from Sasuke's throat.

 _"Naruto, Fuck me."_

He moaned louder as the blonde smiled and kissed his way down the raven's body, undoing the buttons of his dress shirt one at a time and pausing only to roll a hardening nipple in between one forefinger and thumb and to suck on the other before continuing downward. How he loved the way Sasuke writhed under his touch. Soft breathy moans escaped the raven's lips, but Naruto wanted more, he wanted his lover to scream his name.

As the smaller boy stood once more, he grabbed his best friend's hips and ground his quickly hardening member into Sasukes own erection. _"N-Naruto...don't tease... fuck!"_

Sasuke threw his head back with a groan and allowed his dress shirt to slide off his lightly toned arms, exposing his six-pack and mouthwatering back muscles that rippled before threading his fingers through Naruto's silky spikes and after a chaste kiss, he guided the blonde to put his lips to use where he wanted him most.

The blonde teen chuckled as his face was now positioned directly in front of Sasuke's clothed member. He undid the raven's studded belt and top button of his jeans but stopped there. With his hands on pale slender hips, Naruto eyed the defined 'V' of Sasuke's lower abdomen and nuzzled the happy trail that began at the youngest Uchiha's navel and disappeared under the skin tight onyx boxer briefs.

Long, slender fingers tightened their grip on blonde hair as Naruto hooked his thumbs into the now empty belt loops and pulled the raven's zipper down with his teeth.

 _"Sasuke..."_ Naruto whispered as he looked up at his flushed and panting lover. _"Look at me..."_ He said, sliding his hands up Sasukes sides and over his chest. _"Watch me."_ He commanded as his hands slid down Sasukes abdomen once more and removed the articles of clothing completely and immediately stood.

In one smooth movement, the raven went from towering over his kneeling partner to laying on his back in a massive bed with a sexy blonde crouched between his legs, the other man sporting only his trousers.

Sasuke lifted his body onto his elbows and looked at Naruto between his thighs, those blue eyes locked on him starting to glaze over with lust.

His breathing hitched when Naruto's scorching mouth suddenly enveloped him.

 _"Shiiiiit,"_ he groaned in a breathier voice than Naruto had ever hoped to hear him use, as onyx eyes rolled back in his head, and pressed down onto the pillow.

Naruto swallowed around Sasuke's length to increase sensation and was rewarded with a harsh pull on his hair. He continued bobbing his head for a few more minutes before he released the member with a sloppy wet noise.

Naruto paused for a moment until Sasuke raised his head to look at him, confused.

"Hand me the lube?" He asked the ravenette quietly. Sasuke didn't bother to hide his light blush as he nodded.

At the instructions he was given, Sasuke leaned over to the nightstand to grab the red bottle from the second drawer. The smaller man shifted to remove and toss his trousers to the floor.

Sasuke inhaled deeply as he took in the angry red arousal that was nearly as long as his own and certainly a bit thicker. Precum beaded up at the tip and dripped off the head onto the sheets where Sasuke sat, mesmerized. The ravenette nearly drooled and his dick became painfully hard at the sight.

When Naruto crawled on all fours over Sasuke, the man thought he was in heaven. Sasuke's gut clenched in anticipation and his heart sped up as slender tan fingers curled around his own and helped crack the lid open to slowly pour some of the strawberry flavored lube into Naruto's other hand.

Suddenly tongues were clashing and Sasuke was pumping the dobe's member as best he could while his mind was still functioning. The raven ended the kiss and yelped slightly as Naruto drew up his knees to his chest. Though he wanted to be fucked into the mattress by his loving idiot, Sasuke had never actually bottomed before.

Apparently, it showed on the planes of his face. He was surprised to hear the words, _"I promise I'll be careful with you, Sas."_

He groaned softly when he felt Naruto's slick finger enter him. It wasn't an entirely unwelcome feeling but it was different than what he was accustomed to. Sasuke thought back to the few times in high school where he masturbated in the shower and fingered himself out of curiosity. Those sessions had ripped from him some of the most intense orgasms he'd ever given himself.

Knowing this was Naruto whom he was about to submit as uke for, made the experience less embarrassing and within moments of coming to that conclusion, he was forgetting his ego and craving more. When Sasuke began thrusting himself on Naruto's first two fingers, the blonde added another. The grip on Naruto's member had lessened up until that point but with the addition of the third finger and the new angle Naruto was using to hit his prostate directly, Sasuke began stroking his lover's member at the same tempo the blonde was thrusting his fingers inside him.

Sasuke was stretching nicely for him, but Naruto knew just how big he was, compared to just these few slim fingers. He decided to slide down Sasuke's body and suck his dick for the time it would take to finish prep as a distraction from the next sting.

 _"Come up here. I want to taste you too, Naruto."_

The raven seemed to understand perfectly well without any explanation what Naruto was really going for, so Naruto grabbed the lube and positioned his knees on either side of the raven's head and allowed his erection to dangle in Sasuke's face. Naruto continued to stretch the raven until the entirety of his first four fingers were easily inside the boy. He'd stop for a short moment when Sasuke would release his dick to inhale sharply or when the raven would grunt in response to the additional finger but then continued on licking and circling the reddened shaft with his tongue in fevered movements.

Naruto's jaw was beginning to get tired as Sasuke finally cried out and began to try his best to impale himself on the tan digits.

'I think my Teme is ready. God, I hope I can be patient enough for him to adjust...'

Naruto moved aside with no warning, earning a raised eyebrow from his teme. A quick peck to the lips was all Sasuke got before he was flipped on his stomach and Naruto was lying on top of him, hands on either side of a mop of black strands, supporting himself from crushing the slender uke.

Naruto was kissing his shoulder... his neck… the side of his mouth as he turned his head...

And then suddenly the lubed up blonde was all the way inside him. Sasuke cried out softly. This wasn't exactly painful, but it wasn't the most comfortable experience either, and it certainly didn't feel all that good at the moment. That was, until a few moments later when the dobe lifted himself onto just his palms and gyrated his hips.

 _"Naruto!... Ahhn... "_

 _'Heh, must've found it already.'_

Naruto sped up the pace until he was pistoning inside of the raven and both were panting and moaning loud enough to be heard downstairs.

After several minutes of relentless thrusting against Sasuke's prostate, Naruto slowed down and pulled out so that Sasuke could turn onto his back, _"I want to see the look on your face when I fuck you into the mattress, Sasuke."_

Sasuke did not whine in need at the loss of stimulation, and if Naruto ever said otherwise, the raven had an acute idea of exactly where he could shove it.

Black eyes firey with lust opened wide at the dobe's declaration of taking charge, but an arrogant smirk on Sasuke's lips said he had other ideas. Sasuke took his time to roll onto his back. Suddenly, he lifted his hips and clamped his thighs around Naruto's torso, pale hands releasing the sheets to grip the headboard. Flexing his abs and controlling the pace, his hips lifting up to rapidly thrust himself down on Naruto's dick.

"Fuuuuck," Naruto moaned, throwing his head back as he lost control and almost came. He reached down and shoved Sasukes' knees apart, breaking his grip. In one smooth motion, he hitched Sasuke's legs up over his shoulders, but kept up the fast pace that his lover had begun.

The blonde captured the panting raven's lips and whispered, _"Come for me, baby."_ Determined to make Sasuke come first, Naruto shifted the angle of his thrusts again to put even more force against Sasuke's prostate, rotating his hips slightly each time his head brushed over that spot to provide maximum stimulation while his hand reached down and fisted Sasuke's cock. Sasuke nearly screamed in pleasure, his body bowing as he tried to stave off the climax. Sasuke used his legs, crossing his ankles behind Naruto's neck, his calves squeezing the tan throat as he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching.

Sasukes legs vised harder against the sides of Naruto's throat, restricting the blood cirulation. Naruto's hips didn't lose power or tempo as he continued to slam into Sasuke, despite his vision starting to go black around the edges. It was only like this with Sasuke. The intensity that seemed to burn him alive. Stealing his soul piece by piece until he belonged only to this one man.

Something of what Naruto was feeling must have shown in his eyes, because Sasuke's breath seemed to catch. Sasuke arched back as he came, his legs locking as cum coated the tanned hand still stroking him as he rode out his climax and his knuckles turned white from his grip on the headboard.

Naruto had never in his life seen anything so sexy. Sasuke's thick hair splayed out on his pillows and his mouth wide open as his brilliant black eyes searched into the depths of his own.

Naruto felt Sasuke tighten around him as he came in shuddering waves. The lack of oxygen bringing an even sharper edge to his climax as he came hard, nearly blacking out before Sasuke's legs loosened with the final wave of his climax.

Naruto managed to collapse to the side of Sasuke rather than directly on top of him. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he felt so loved or satisfied after sex. The raven looked over at his dobe who was still panting and had the sweetest smile on his face. As their eyes locked they both bust out in quiet fits of laughter and cuddled close. Neither of them thought a single phone call would've landed them in the loving arms of each other. It had definitely been a crazy night that Sasuke would not forget, and he suspected Naruto wouldn't either.

They lay in bed. Their bodies intertwined like it wasn't the first time, their breathing heavy as they waited for the world to resume its existence.

A quietly exclaimed _"Holy shit!"_ amused Naruto, who raised his head off the older teen's chest to meet his eyes with a questioning look. "Bottoming is a hell of a lot better than I expected it to be... it's amazing." Sasuke admitted after a pause.

Naruto chuckled at this and leaned up to touch his lips to Sasuke's. It was funny how scratchy Sasuke's voice was, and Naruto wasn't even done with him yet.

"I think it's just _you_. You're amazing." Naruto offered in response.

To distract the blonde from his obvious blush, Sasuke sat up. "Your cum is leaking from my ass. _Let's go shower_ ," and with a devious smile tossed over his shoulder, Sasuke headed towards what he hoped was the bathroom.

Naruto caught up to his teme as he opened the door of the master bathroom, _"I certainly hope you don't think we're done yet, handsome!"_

" _Hell no_ ; and it's my turn to top!"was the only response before Sasuke dragged Naruto into the shower and turned on the water full blast, freezing them both. Sasuke swallowed the smaller mans yelp as he crushed their mouths together once more.

He sure hoped the blonde was ready for him.


End file.
